Hero
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Hero: A person distinguished by exceptional nobility and strength. A series of oneshots that go inside the characters of all the heroes of Haven City, and the Wasteland. Will be from Jak 2 to Jak 3. Next Chapter: Sorrow, set during Jak2
1. Prologue: Jak 2

**A series of one-shots dedicated to the 50,000 or more people who lost their lives in the earthquake that struck Haiti on the thirteenth of January, 2010, and those who have sacrificed their help to rebuild this nation's lives. They truly are heroes. **

* * *

Hero: A person distinguished by exceptional nobility and strength.

They were heroes. Each and everyone of them. The living and the dead.

Haven cheered, for if it wasn't for these small bands of resistance fighters, their city still might be in control of the deranged Baron Praxis. For the city was at peace now, Krimzon Guards were stripped of their ranks, those who refused to cooperate thrown in jail. They got what they deserved. And the baron's daughter, Ashelin Praxis became the city's new governess. She made sure each and every KG poster was burned, and that every voice recording her father had built around the city was destroyed. He would haunt them no longer.

Torn became her new head commander, a leader that would lead Haven to victory into what would would come. The lone renegade and his rat, Jak and Daxter were acknowledged for their bravery, and determination that had enabled them to destroy the Metalhead leader, Kor. Daxter enjoyed the attention most especially, standing on Jak's shoulder and screaming to his adoring "fans." Every single Underground member was acknowledged.

And Haven cheered.

They cheered for the living. Praise and thanks were given to everyone. It was the least they owed them.

Haven mourned for the dead. For the deaths of their loved ones. The cold, empty hole still remained in everyone, but it would heal, in time. These deaths were all sacrifices that needed to made for the greater good of Haven City, and its people.

The war was over.

It was a day to remember. Finally, after nearly a decade of chaos and pure destruction, there was peace.

And the citizens of Haven owed it all to their heroes...

* * *

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	2. Jak 2: Suffering

Chapter one of Hero. Dedicated to everyone affected by the earthquake in Haiti.

**I've decided each chapter will be written centered around one word that describes a hero, or what they all might go through. Keep in mind each chapter might have a completely different rating then the next.**

This chapter is for **DarkEcoMuse**, cause of the Dark Jak stuff in it. We both agree that he is the best... I mean c'mon. He_ is_.

* * *

** Rated T for minor language  
**

**Characters: Jak and Daxter**

**Word prompt: Suffer**

Choking for air, Jak wrapped his arms around himself and sunk to the ground. Stomach churning, head spinning, Jak continued to gasp for more air. His temples still throbbed from where horns had been a mere moments ago, the reminder of what he had become never failing to terrify him to the point of collasping. The memories that flashed behind his eyes pullied him to those two years of prison. Sometimes that was the only thing Jak could remember of his life. Darkness and suffering. His still mutated fingernails dragged along the cold, hard wall that he considered his own personal jail cell.

Haven City.

Suddenly his stomach heaved, emptying its contents and leaving Jak choking for more air. As he pressed the back of his head against the cold wall, Jak shook uncontrollably, each spasm sent him deeper and deeper to losing it. That cold, numb feeling that always managed to remind him of prison began in his stomach, forcing him to shake even harder. From below him a comforting, yet unfamiliar voice brought him back to reality.

"Jak?" An ottsel asked hesitantly, paw extended in a poor attempt to comfort his tortured friend. "You okay buddy?"

_That voice..._

He couldn't even nod, couldn't even remember how to. At that moment Jak could barely remember where he was, let alone that the orange creature standing was his life long best friend. His only response is to bury his head in his hands. Through the numbness he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his face, onto his shaking hands, and soaking his clothes. But Jak didn't care. He was in to much pain.

"C'mon Jak, it's alright now." That voice returned, and it dawned on Jak just who it was.

"Daxter?"

His voice cracked, showing the pain he was suffering. Through his blurry vision he saw Daxter edging closer to him, a small grimace on his furry face.

"That's right Jak. It's your old pal Daxter."

Jak gasped as a burst of pain made its way through his already beaten body, forcing him to press his chest harder against his legs.

"It's alright Jak," Daxter soothed, his voice barely contained the edge of hysteria that threatened to put him over the edge. "It's okay. We got ambushed by some KG scum, but you took care of them."

That was an understatement.

Jak looked around for the first time and saw the bloody carcasses of the Krimzon Guards that had attempted to capture him and Daxter.

Each and every one of them was slain, their bloody remains proved that. Many were remains and just that, some missing arms and legs, others heads. They all covered the cold hard ground, blood shining in the pale full moon.

They had been destroyed.

And Jak had done it himself. He had killed them himself, with no remorse. In a simple act of bloodlust, as Dark took over, only for a moment, Jak had managed to end lives of many men.

How many of them had wives, and parents, and children? They probably all did. Who cares what side they were on? They all had lives to live, things to do, people they loved.

And Jak had taken them away.

The pure agony that Jak felt now was nothing compared to the torture he had received from Praxis. He would face him again. Every single Dark Eco injection, as long as he could forget what he had become. Every taunt, every beating, just as long as they could erase what he had done. Every single freaking day spent in that damn chair...

Just to take away this empty feeling.

"Can you walk?"

Daxter dragged him away from his thoughts that were leading him down a path of suffering. Thoughts that could only lead to more pain.

Silently thanking the one person who stood by his side, Jak nodded. "Think so."

His friend nodded, forcing a smile. "Well c'mon then. Tattoed Wonder's gonna be pissed if we don't get there soon." He hopped on Jak's shoulder. "Besides, it's not everyday we get to save the city."

_Is that what we're doing?_ Jak felt like asking, but brushed it off. He stood up, ignoring the unreal pain that made him want to just curl up in a ball and die. His fist curled into fists and he bit down on his lip to restrain from bursting out in screams as he began to walk unsteadily. He staggered more than he walked. The Dark Eco was still pumping through his blood, nearly spearing a hole through his chest. It hurt so much... But not nearly as much as his thoughts.

To Jak it didn't seem like he was helping the city.

Killing bastards who thought they could do whatever they wanted? Yeah. Sure.

Helping?

He wasn't sure. But then again, maybe everyone was supposed to suffer. Maybe that was the only way things could get better.

Daxter was talking quietly in his ear, asking him if he was okay. Jak just nodded, and forced a smile that seemed to take a tremendous amount of energy. It used to be so easy to smile...

Forcing himself to walk through the black haze that seemed to cloud his vision Jak made his way to the Underground hideout. His thoughts lifted considerably, just enough for him to tear his thoughts away from prison.

He could save the city. He would save the city. And he'd be the one to stop all of this suffering.

* * *

**Yikes. Very very angsty... Poor Jak. I love him so.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo  
**


	3. Jak 2: Loyalty

Chapter two of Hero.

**Alright, I'm moving along ever so slowly. I probably should be working on Jak 4, but I'm having a total brain block.... Ugh! Curse you stupid midterms! You suck away my imagination!!!**

I believe teachers are sent from hell to destroy us...

**Lol. Read and review por favor.**

* * *

** Rated 13 and up for minor language  
**

**Characters: Daxter (POV) and Jak  
**

**Word prompt: Loyalty**

"Son of a bitch!" I scream at the top of my lungs, sprinting away from the Metalhead as fast as my little ottsel legs will carry me. "JAK! HELP ME!"

Yeah. That's sure to impress the ladies Dax. But quite frankly, I don't care. I just want to make it out alive. And right now the odds really aren't looking too good. I can feel my legs slowing down as my body begins to tire.

"DAMMIT! Get away from me you slobbering monster!"

Ah, frick.

The damn Metalhead is getting closer. I can hear it's feet as it runs it's way through Dead Town, tearing up rocks. It won't stop chasing me, and I don't think it will until it catches me.

Great. This wasn't gonna end pretty. I was about to let loose another string of profanities when I hear the sound of a gunshot and a shriek as the Metalhead collapses behind me, blood flowing into the muddy water. "Thanks Jak," I mutter, feeling a bit dizzy as a stumble back to the tall blonde I call my friend.

He grunts quietly, his way of saying you're welcome. Blondie doesn't talk much. Slinging his gun over his shoulder he holds out a hand which I gladly take, and I scramble onto his shoulder. I notice that his entire bicep is bleeding a strange reddish purple. The Dark Eco is slowly leaving his system, that's probably why his blood was glowing. Heheh. Shiny.

My breathing is still labored and he looks at me, his eyes much darker than their usual baby blue. "You okay Dax?" His voice is low and hoarse, as though he's just getting accustomed to speaking out loud.

I nod, trying to stop my racing heart. "You bet Jakky."

Looking down I see the blood begin to run faster down his arm. Oh Mar. I feel dizzy.

"How 'bout you? That claw went in pretty deep." I pray he doesn't hear the panic in my voice. I clear my throat. "It looks kinda bad."

Jak looks down at his shoulder and shrugs. Blood was nothing new to him.

"I'm fine."

I swallow loudly. "Sure you are." Forcing a grin I elbow him gently in the jaw. "Thanks for using me as bait you big jerk."

A quick grin, one that looked more like a grimace anyway flashes across Jak's face. He hasn't smiled once since I rescued him from prison. I fight off the anger bubbling in my chest. Right now all I wanna do is find that bastard Praxis and rip his head off. But I shake it off. Right now Jak needed me. "Let's go back to the city. The rest of those Metalheads probably are on their way." The thought of more of them makes me want to throw up, right there and then. I didn't care if Jak was watching.

But he nods in response, his eyes slowly beginning to clear up. I sigh inwardly, a bit calmer than I was a second ago. At least he was lucid. Myself on the other hand...

We make our way past the carcasses of the Metalheads and into the scummy city that is now our home.

Mar I hate it here.

Everything about it is the exact opposite of our real home. Sandover.

Sandover Village was quiet, it's shady palm trees and blue ocean never failed to put me to sleep. The memories we shared of exploring the beach, and annoying the hell out of the villagers are the best memories I have.

But Haven is nothing like that. It's loud and full of zoomer exhaust. Everything is too dark and everyone is scary. My physical and mental well being is at stake due to it all, but I try to hide it. Still, I freak out at the tiniest bit of noise, and I've had a stuffy nose for weeks. I'm coated with the grime that covers the city I swear that the entire place is black and white.

Wait. Don't ottels see in black and white? Or is that crocadogs?

Crap... I am losing it.

I hate it here. I hate it, hate it, hate it.

To be home again...

If I could leave I would. But I can't. I know I can't. I'm only here because of Jak. My Jak. He's decided that it's up to us (well, mainly him) to save this Mar-forsaken hell hole and get rid of that ass hole Praxis once and for all. Personally I think that being pumped up with the dark stuff has left the Big Guy bonkers, but he's my best friend and I would never leave his side. Some may say I'm with him for the glory, but they're wrong. I stay because Jak's my best friend, and to him I'm loyal.

So I'll make due with what I have. I'll be thankful for the small moments when Jak isn't blowing someone or something up to smithereens and we just sit and talk like we used to. I'll stay by Jak when he has another nightmare and be there to wake him up and tell him it was just a dream. I'll ignore the pain we constantly go through, complain only when it really hurts. I'll make sure every single KG pays for what they did to Jak, and I'll pretend that everything will be okay, and go back to normal. Even though I know it won't.

I'll stand by Jak no matter what because he's my best friend and to he's the only guy I've ever felt loyal to. And together we'll save this city.

* * *

S**tuff from Daxter's POV are always fun to write in. :D he's just so darn cute! lol.**

**Read and review please!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo  
**


	4. Jak 2: Hope

**Chapter 3!!! (If you don't include the prologue.) It's time I give some other characters a chance for a change... **

Ugh. Does anyone know why Justin Beiber sang the beginning of We Are The World??? I mean seriously. Micheal Jackson must be ashamed. Although probably not. I guess it's all about the cause, right??? So after this we can all go back to thinking Justin Beiber is really a girl.

**But anyway... Read and Review por favor.  
**

* * *

**Word Prompt: Hope  
**

**Characters: Torn, Jak, and Daxter  
**

**Rated T: for very very minor language. Just to be safe.**

Torn sighed, kicking his way through the ruins of Dead Town. Generally he avoided the place as much as he could; it brought back memories that he tried his hardest to forget. Lately they seemed to be fading, but he could still see the all the _red_.

Shaking his head Torn closed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to think about the battle now. That was the past, and right now it didn't matter. The Baron would pay for that, eventually. He sighed. Eventually.

He continued in silence, the only sound his feet hitting the hard, cold ground. He was alone; not even the Metalheads were out. He began to wonder what the hell he was doing here alone in Dead Town. Obviously the kid and the rat couldn't be here, it was too quiet for that.

"Bet they couldn't even find the place," the ex-Krimzon Guard muttered. That brought a smirk to his face. The idea of the skinny street kid and his pet rat managing to make to Dead Town, let alone the Baron's Banner alive was pretty hilarious.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight movement, the flash of a glowing skull. It was a Metalhead, hiding in a dead patch of grass. Quietly, barely breathing Torn pulled out his twin blasters, planting his feet just in case the Metal scum was hungry. But it paid no attention, scurrying away from where it hid directly past Torn, kicking up clouds of dirt.

Funny. It seemed to be running away from something. Running away from the building where the Baron's Banner rested...

A sudden noise made Torn's stomach drop.

Spinning around he watched as the tallest building in Dead Town-the building where the Baron's Banner sat-began to collapse. First the top began to crumble, rubble falling into the murky water below. Dust blew, dirt and leaves nearly landing into Torn's open mouth. He watched, transfixed as the bottom began to shake. The noise was deafening, but he was too shocked to cover his ears. It continued to collapse, windows shattered and stairs broke. More of the building fell, leaving a large pile of debris in its wake.

_Holy shit._

And all of this had happened in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, as fast as the building had collapsed the kid and rat leaped down from the wire they had somehow managed to hang on to. The rat seemed to be in pain, bu the kid (wait, wasn't his name Jak?) was smirking, his bony fingers grasping the Baron's Banner. His teeth were bright even in the darkness of Dead Town. "Here you go." So the kid was sarcastic.

Torn was too amazed to retort back so he just nodded. "Yeah."

Yeah. This kid was trouble.

"I guess you guys are in."

In Jak's determined blue eyes Torn found something he hadn't felt since the Battle of Dead Town.

Hope.

* * *

**That's probably one of my favorite scenes in Jak 2. Hee hee. Torn's pretty cool.  
Of course not as cool as Dark Jak... But who is?  
READ AND REVIEW :D  
~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Jak 3: Safe

**YAY! KEIRA TIME!!!**

**I really don't care about what people think about Keira... She rocks!!! First of all... BLUE hair. BLUE!!! Second of all, a kick ass racer and mechanic!!! AND SHE FIST PUMPS ON TOP OF CARS!!!**

**I mean C'MON!**

**lol. anyway, read and review as always!!!**

* * *

**Word Promt: Safety**

**Characters: Keira and Jak**

**Rated: T for very minor language. Just to be safe.**

After Keira watched Jak leave to be thrown out in the Wasteland, she had felt as though her entire world had been ripped to pieces. The days after were spent in a daze; hoping and wanting. She fixed zoomers for the Freedome League, hell she even did a couple missions. But she still felt emty. Still, she knew that all she could do was pray that he would survive and come back to her. And if he didn't...

She didn't want to think about it.

When Ashelin told her that Jak had survived and was doing well Keira felt her heart brighten; even if it was ever so slightly. During war you had to be thankful for the little things and knowning Jak was still in one piece had made the world seem like a not so scary place.

And even though she knew it wasn't much, Keira sent Ashelin Jak's jet board just in case he would need it. The Wasteland didn't sound very safe, and if a jet board was something that stood between dying in the desert or making it to a sanctuary than Mar damn it she would at least give him that.

It was the least she could do; they weren't on very good terms when he left to begin with.

The day Jak walked in through the doors of the Freedom League base Keira had felt her fears instantly melt away. His blue eyes seemed brighter, happier. Whatever he had been doing in the Wasteland it was helping. So Keira smiled and gave a tiny wave; Jak returned, a lopsided grin gracing his newly tanned face.

Keira couldn't help but blush, even just a little.

But they didn't have time to talk, Jak had to go on another mission; no surprise there. So Keira had crossed her fingers and prayed. Prayed to the Precursors that he wouldn't be taken away from her when she just got him back.

The Precursors must have heard her.

He walked through the doors a second time that day; sure his eyes were a little darker and his breathing was harder but he was still Jak. And Keira couldn't help but blurt out with "Jak's always gotten us through thick and thin. I'm with him!" once Veger arrived and had the nerve to insult him.

Sometimes people really pissed Keira off.

Then Jak left; he was a hero and heroes always had something to do or someone to save. But even without him by her side Keira felt lighter and a smile was slowly forming on her pale lips.

Just the thought of him made her feel safe.

* * *

**Finally, some Jak 3 oneshots!!!**

**Jak 3 is most definitely my favorite game. Although the ending.... well it sucks.**

**I just pretend it doesn't happen. Lol. read and review por favor.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	6. Jak 2: Sorrow

**Word Prompt: Sorrow**

**Rated: K+**

**Characters: Jak and Keira**

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" Keira burst out, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. "Like you're gone, dead." He said nothing even as her voice softened. "I miss you Jak. More than anything." Her green eyes were begging, pleading him to talk to her.

"You're right," he replied. The hope that had filled her only moments before were crushed as he continued. "The Jak you knew is dead." His voice held no emotion, a trick he had picked up quickly in prison. Show no pain.

"No." She shook her head stubbornly. "I won't believe that."

Jak just shrugged, turning away from her. "Believe what you want." _Because I stopped believing in a lot of things after prison._

"Do you even hear yourself Jak?" she asked angrily. "You've given up!"

His back was still turned to her as he replied. "What's your point?" Although she couldn't see it, his blue eyes were rapidly darkening.

"My point is, you're still who you were in Sandover! You're not what everything thinks you are, a-" her voice cut off. They both knew the ending to her unfinished sentence.

_Monster._

He whipped his head around, eyes glaring. "Not a what Keira? Say it."

She crossed her arms, but the action was to cover up fear, not aggravation. "It's not true."

"Say it!" he snarled. She stepped back quickly, watching in terror and disbelief as his eyes went from onyx to cerulean, again and again.

_Don't change, don't change, don't hurt her._

With another snarl he pulled away from her, grabbing onto the side of the ramshackle building as the world began to spin. His breath came out in gasps and bursts of pain began at each temple.

_Don't change, don't change._

"Jak? Are you-"

"Stay back!" he barked, gripping the side of the structure tighter. "Please just- Just go Keira!"

"Jak, I-"

"No! Just go!" Precursors, the pain was unbearable now, he could feel the eco pouring through his veins, brushing against his nerve endings. The aftermath was as though someone was burning him alive.

Times ten.

"Please!" he said through gritted teeth. "Go!"

She listened.

He watched her retreating back as she ran. The last thing to disappear around the corner was her long, blue green hair.

She couldn't be with him anymore, it just wasn't safe.

And for the first time since escaping prison, Jak felt sorrow.

* * *

**Poor Jak... Must I make him suffer? Why yes, yes I must. XD**

**Read and review por favor!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	7. Jak 2: Revenge

**Word Prompt: Revenge**

**Rated: T for language**

**Characters: Jak_  
_**

_Oh for the love of Mar, please just make it stop-_

You don't know how long you've been here- minutes, hours, days - just that it hurts. Something is weighing you down in the middle; pain, agony, bindings?

_Please, stop, just stop it-_

Your limbs are on fire, and your insides are burning. You try to claw desperately towards what you believe to be upward, but your hands are no match against the metal cuffs. Is that you screaming? Those shrill, tortured, cries for help, for relief, for anything to stop the pain?

_No more, please-_

The eco is tearing your body apart, flipping switches and unplugging wires. You pull and tug as hard as you can to break free but you can't. Your body begins to go numb and yet you pull harder, because you need to get out of this hell hole, you need to breathe. You need to get out because you can't take another minute, another second of this torture.

You need to finally see your friends again.

Something just snapped and you barely flinch – was that your arm this time or your neck?

_Precursors, it hurts so much-_

Your lungs are filled with searing pain and you gag, gasping for air but there is none - just the thick, heavy weight, ever pressing you down in your chest. You choke and you plead and beg and you cry but you can't make it stop.

And above all your pain and all your sorrow and all your agony is their sick, stomach churning laughter.

Revenge has never been an option for you before but if you get out of here alive you are going to _fucking murder them._

* * *

**Ohmygoodness you guys it's a sign of the apocalypse I actually updated something. Holy yakkow._ (And yes, I know I've had this drabble on dA for a while now but I made it bigger and better and decided it needed to go here. So shush.)_**

**So expect me to randomly update more things. For those of you that follow Sands of Time... I was practically done with a huge part of the next chapter, when decided to be a butt and go backwards and delete my 900+ words._ So save every five minutes people. I mean it._**

**And I quite like this drabble._  
_**

**_~Leia  
_**


End file.
